Items/Background Blocks
Background Blocks These blocks go under foreground blocks and Water or Fire. All background blocks can be walked through by players. A: Air Duct • Amber Glass • Aqua Wallpaper • Art Wall • Autumn Viney Wallpaper B: Bamboo Frame • Black Wallpaper • Blackrock Wall • Blue Royal Wallpaper • Blue Star Wallpaper • Blue Wallpaper • Bonsai • Brick Background • Brown Wallpaper • Bubble Wrap C: Carnival Pipe • Carnival Wallpaper • Castle Moat • Castle Stone Background • Cave Background • Celestial Frame • Chalkboard • Checker Wallpaper • Chi Harmonizer • Cliffside • Copper Plumbing • Creepy Wallpaper • Crowded Stadium D: Dark Blue Wallpaper • Dark Cave Background • Dark Green Wallpaper • Dark Red Wallpaper • Decorative Paper Wall • Dragon Scales • Dwarven Background E: Egg Wallpaper • Evil Brick Background F: Field Grass • Fish Tank • Flowery Wallpaper • Funhouse Mirror • Fuse Box G: Gargoyle • Gilded Frame • Gingerbread House • Glass Pane • Gothic Building • Green Wallpaper • Greezak Hive Wall • Grey Wallpaper H: Haunted Darkness • Haunted House • Haunted Window • Hero Portrait - Buddy • High Tech Wall • Hospital Wall • Hospital Window • Howling Wolf Emblem I: Ion Conduit J: Jigsaw Wallpaper K: Kaleidoscopic Wallpaper L: Lattice Background • Log Cabin • Lucky Clover Background M: Magic Bacon Wallpaper • Maple Leaf • Movie Screen • Magic Infused Stone Background N: Neon Lights • Number 0 • Number 1 • Number 2 • Number 3 • Number 4 • Number 5 • Number 6 • Number 7 • Number 8 • Number 9 O: Ocean Rock • Orange Wallpaper P: Painting: Dink Duck • Painting: Yerfdog • Paper Wall • Pastel Aqua Wallpaper • Pastel Blue Wallpaper • Pastel Green Wallpaper • Pastel Orange Wallpaper • Pastel Pink Wallpaper • Pastel Purple Wallpaper • Pastel Yellow Wallpaper • Patchwork Quilt • Porthole • Purple Wallpaper R: Red Royal Wallpaper • Red Wallpaper • Red Wood Wall • Rickety Wallpaper • Rickety Window • Rock Background • Rock N' Roll Wallpaper • Rave Hall Wall S: Sandstone Wall • Sequoia Tree • Sheet Music: Bass Note • Sheet Music: Blank • Sheet Music: Drums • Sheet Music: Flat Bass • Sheet Music: Flat Flute • Sheet Music: Flat Piano • Sheet Music: Flat Sax • Sheet Music: Flat Spanish Guitar • Sheet Music: Flat Violin • Sheet Music: Flute Note • Sheet Music: Piano Note • Sheet Music: Repeat Begin • Sheet Music: Repeat End • Sheet Music: Sax Note • Sheet Music: Sharp Bass • Sheet Music: Sharp Flute • Sheet Music: Sharp Piano • Sheet Music: Sharp Sax • Sheet Music: Sharp Spanish Guitar • Sheet Music: Sharp Violin • Sheet Music: Spanish Guitar Note • Sheet Music: Spooky • Sheet Music: Violin Note • Sheet Music: Winterfest • Space Connector • Stadium • Stained Glass • Starship Light Wall • Starship Porthole • Starship Wall • Streetlamp • Stretched Canvas • Stripey Wallpaper T: Tenement Building • The Darkness • Transdimensional Vaporizer Ray • Tutorial Regen BG V: Villain Portrait - Almighty Seth • Villain Portrait - Big Bertha • Villain Portrait - Bunny Barko • Villain Portrait - Devil Ham • Villain Portrait - Dr. Destructo • Villain Portrait - Dragon Hand • Villain Portrait - El Peligro • Villain Portrait - Generic Thug #17 • Villain Portrait - H.R. Geiger • Villain Portrait - Jimmy Snow • Villain Portrait - Kat 5 • Villain Portrait - Ms. Terry • Villain Portrait - Paddy O'Malice • Villain Portrait - Pine-Fresh • Villain Portrait - Professor Pummel • Villain Portrait - Shockinator • Villain Portrait - The Firebug • Villain Portrait - The Harvester • Villain Portrait - Z. Everett Koop • Viney Wallpaper W: Wall Like An Egyptian • Warning Background • Western Building • White Brick Pillar • White Brick Wall • White Wallpaper • Window • Window Curtains • Wooden Background • Wooden Pagoda Wall • Wooden Pagoda Window • Wooden Window • Weeping Willow • Weeping Willow Branch Y: Yellow Wallpaper Z: Zen Garden Category:Background Block Category:Blocks Category:Non-solid Blocks